


Romance Is Dead

by fagqueenx10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eren Loves candy, Established Relationship, Levi gets distracted by tea, Other, jean is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagqueenx10/pseuds/fagqueenx10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just wanted to surprise his boyfriends once they got off of work. He surprised them, but not exactly the way he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is Dead

Jean was always a bit of a romantic. For date nights he would light few candles, for movie nights bring out a blanket to cuddle under. Romance made kisses a little sweeter, touches little lighter. Romance just made everything a little more beautiful.   
This is why Jean left wore a little earlier tonight. He left few hours earlier to pick up eren’s favorite sweets, and Levi’s favorite tea as well a a few unscented candles ( unscented because the scented stuff gave Levi headaches.) From the doorway he led a small path of flower petals to their bedroom door, and inside the room there were scattered candles offering their flickering warmth. On the neatly made bed, surrounded by loose petals was a box of Eren’s favorite chocolates. Jean stood back, and admired his handy work, a smile tugging at his lips. He hoped his boyfriend’s would appreciate what he had done for them. The kettle sounded off it’s wail in the kitchen. Levi only used boiling kettle water for his tea, he said to do otherwise would be to stain the tradition of tea.   
As Jean was preparing Levi a cup of tea, he heard a car rumble into their driveway. Levi manages a publications firm in the city, and Eren works under him as an assistant writer, so they usually get off around the same time. Nerves started to make Jean’s stomach tighten and his breathing quicken as he heard his two loves approach the door. He rolled up his sleeves in anticipation and walked towards the front door as he heard it open.  
“What the fuck is this mess?” Almost immediately Jean heard Levi after the front door opened.   
“Jean what did you do to the poor flowers?” Came Eren’s reaction, quickly following Levi’s disgruntled reaction. Disappointment flooding Jean’s chest. They did not like the surprise. He turned and walked to the bedroom to extinguish the candles. So much for a romantic evening.   
“I guess romance really is dead.”   
“Jean, where the fuck are you, and why the fucking fuck are there flowers all over my floor?” Levi yelled, his voice travelling. Jeean assumed he was walking into the kitchen, most likely to grab a snack before that evening’s meal. He heard Eren giggle at Levi’s crassness as his footsteps came closer to the bedroom. Jean didn’t see his boyfriend enter, because he back was to the door as he faced a row of candles near the window. He wished he didn’t want to cry, but he did. He heard Eren take a sharp breath just a few moments before he heard a running leap towards the bed. Quickly following impact onto the sheets was a yell of,   
“Candy!” Despite Jean’s desire to be upset, he couldn’t help but smile at how childish Eren was. He turned around to see Eren rolling around clutching the box of chocolate to his chest, grinning like a four year old on Christmas morning.   
Een sat up, rose petals clinging to his skin. One was on his cheek, resting near his fiendish grin.   
“Jean! You bought me candy!” Suddenly the ball of energy was bursting towards him. Jean was unprepared, and stumbled back a few steps before steadying himself and his exuberant boyfriend. His arms came up to wrap around Eren, and automatically his face rested in his soft chestnut locks. He heard a low chuckle and looked up from Eren’s hair to see his shorter significant other leaning in the door frame, cradling an aromatic cup of tea. Levi had a small smile on his face, one that almost erased the day’s fatigue. Jean grinned, and relaxed into Eren’s embrace.

Maybe romance isn’t dead after all.


End file.
